


There’s a Reason Link is Banned From Sheikah Tech

by Mimiwritesfic



Series: Zelda Time, Baby [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, My favorite genre, Oneshot, Science, Then comfort, Zelda realizing that she never experimented with the stasis rune, link being his usual chaotic self, really tho it’s more hurt/getting told off by your healer gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwritesfic/pseuds/Mimiwritesfic
Summary: Roughly a year-ish after the final battle is won, Zelda learns the hard way that her part-time knight absolutely CANNOT be trusted with the Sheikah Slate.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelda Time, Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670257
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	There’s a Reason Link is Banned From Sheikah Tech

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to my coronavirus-isolation-induced drabble! The other day I launched a log off a cliff and yeeted myself directly into a Talus and realized that Link does some INSANE stuff with the runes which probably isn’t OSHA-approved so voila. Enjoy!

_ Bzzt-beep! _

“Duck!”

Purah dove for cover, barely avoiding getting hit by a Guardian Scout beam for the third time in as many minutes. Zelda snatched up a nearby pot lid and whacked the Scout off the table, shutting it down— _ again.  _

“That glitch is starting to get on my nerves,” said Zelda, dropping the lid tiredly. Hateno Ancient Tech Lab was looking a bit worse for wear by that point, walls covered in scorch marks and papers scattered everywhere (the latter wasn’t unusual, but these papers weren’t scattered purposely). 

Purah popped up from behind a tipped-over stool. “Agreed!  _ Heartily _ agreed. Seems it wasn’t that particular conduit causing the, er—rampages. Progress!”

“Sort of. We still don’t know the full extent of the damage left by the Calamity on the Guardians.”

“Well-“ Purah climbed over her cover and shook off a rogue bit of paper. “Any progress is good progress. We should at least document—Zelda, where’s the Slate?”

“Hmm? Oh, that,” said Zelda, belatedly remembering the absence of weight from her waist. “I lent it to Link before I came here. He said—what’s with the face?”

Purah had gone pale, her triumphant expression turned terrified. “You  _ what?  _ Don’t you  _ remember _ what happened last ti—oh. Right. Memory loss. Our dear Linky is  _ banned _ from using the Slate—for good reason, too!”

Zelda frowned, bemused. “Why?”

“No time! Where is he?”

“He should be by the hou-“

Purah shoved Zelda out the door before her sentence was finished with orders to find Link “as fast as physically possible” before “extreme property damage” was caused—words which did absolutely  _ nothing _ to quell her rising confusion and anxiety. Zelda ran down into the town proper and made a beeline for her house, scanning the area for Link. There was no sign of him inside or out of the area, but from the cliffs above came distinctive  _ ting _ sounds. 

_ Oh, Hylia, that’s probably a bad sound.  _

Zelda was in the process of finding a path upwards when the calm finally broke. She watched, jaw open, as an unbelievable sight came sailing over the cliff.

“LINK!”

Her part-time knight straddled a  _ log, _ of all things—a log which glowed with residual light from whatever had sent it flying, carving a trail through the sky as it flew over Zelda’s head and arced towards the forest at the entrance to Hateno. She stood there gaping for several seconds once the log disappeared, only moving again when Link came back around and ran up the path to meet her. 

“So, you’re  _ banned _ from using the Slate, apparently,” said Zelda archly. Link handed it over, grinning sheepishly. 

_ “I’m not that destructive with it. Purah blows things out of proportion.” _

“What possessed you to—to—how did you even do that?”

_ “Stasis rune? It does a lot more than freeze things.” _

“You can make  _ flying machines _ with Stasis?” Zelda paused, halting her irritation out of curiosity. “I.. didn’t experiment with it much on my quest. This is news to me.”

_ “It wasn’t before,” _ said Link. His eyes turned appraising, his smile mischievous.  _ “Do… you want to test it?” _

“Have you  _ met _ me? Yes! I've already got ideas,” said Zelda, looping her arm through Link’s and scanning about for a good place to start testing. ” Say, if we launched a raft and had Octorock balloons on hand for after the rune wears off, how far do you think that would fly?”

Link’s eyes lit up.  _ “Very.” _

—

Mipha was  _ extremely _ close to sticking both her fiancée and her dearest friend into the dungeons of Zora’s Domain, just to prevent them from teaming up and causing the usual levels of chaos. Sadly, she couldn’t legally detain the queen of Hyrule, and Link could probably break out with his eyes closed. That said, she could  _ definitely _ tell them off. 

_ “Three _ bruised ribs between you-”

“I’m alright, I swear!”

“Link sprained an ankle-”

“You have to admit that we made some interesting discoveries!”

“-and approximately  _ three dozen _ minor abrasions, not to mention you scared the living daylights out of those poor townspeople!” finished Mipha, shushing Zelda with a single finger. “It’s preferable when my surprise visits  _ aren’t _ accompanied by medical emergencies! I’d appreciate it if you kept it that way for once!”

_ “I’m fine,” _ said Link from his seat at Zelda’s kitchen table, somehow managing to make his signs look sheepish. Mipha rounded on him next.

“And you! Taking advantage of Zelda’s amnesia to get your hands on the Slate again! Have you no shame?”

_ “The raft thing was her idea!” _

Zelda muttered something that sounded like “snitch” and Mipha rounded back on her, struggling to maintain her righteously angry expression. “Hylia’s Grace, you two—one of these days, I won’t be around to heal you!”

“Sorry,” said Zelda weakly. “We appreciate it, really.”

Link echoed the sentiment a moment later, looking equally cowed. Mipha looked between both of them and struggled even more to hold back a giggle. She couldn’t help it, after a minute—the entire situation was too absurd not to laugh. 

“Goddess—just don’t do it again, alright?” she said. Both Zelda and Link wilted. And Mipha sighed, unable to resist. “Oh, don’t make that face. Don’t do anything like that outside of a  _ controlled environment _ with me on the sidelines, got it?”

Zelda brightened, leaping to her feet to pull Mipha into a hug. “I knew you weren’t that mad!”

“I’ve become an enabler,” muttered Mipha, accepting the warm hug regardless. She shot Link an arch look over Zelda’s shoulder. “I’m worse than you.”

He made an insulted face, exaggeratingly pressing one hand to his chest like a scandalized noble.  _ “You have no evidence.” _

“Really?” Mipha reluctantly pulled away from the hug, jabbing one finger at him. “I’d bet actual rupees that she said something along the lines of ‘we’ll be fine, I have you with me’ and you went along with it!”

Link coughed, averting his gaze.

“That’s what I thought. I can’t turn my back for a _ second.” _

“You still love me,” said Zelda.

“Yes! That’s the problem—it means I worry even more!”

Zelda pecked her on the cheek consolingly. “I promise not to do any experiments without you nearby, alright?”

Zora didn’t blush easily, but Mipha came pretty close just then. “V-very well, I’ll hold you to that.  _ Both _ of you.”

A year or so later, when Zelda was no longer queen and technically held no diplomatic immunity, Mipha started seriously considering the dungeon route again. At least they waited for her presence before doing anything with the Bomb runes… 

**Author's Note:**

> Mipha’s just tired of her fiancée and best friend being reckless. Be nice to your healers, kids.
> 
> Might continue this series? If anyone has any suggestions, I’d be happy to consider them!


End file.
